Devil's Backbone
by LoveConsumesYou
Summary: Adam Milligan has been a missing person for over two years. Now it's Jane's turn to do the investigating. With the help of the Winchester brothers, will she be able to bring back her beloved boyfriend?
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This is my first story for Supernatural so I dont know how well this will go down. This is only a slight look at what there is to come, so i hope you stick around. First chapter will be coming soon. Please tell me what you think of the idea.**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Two years, two freaking years and the police are no closer to finding Adam than they were on day one. It is time for me to take action. I cannot wait anymore for him to come back to me. I cannot do if alone.

Through many nights spent hanging out at The Roadhouse, befriending the hunters there, I was lead to two boys. The Winchesters. Apparently they are some kind of supernatural hunting royalty. There are whispers they've both been to hell and back.

I remember when I first became aware of the unnatural that surrounds us. My mother was a casual hunter, but she kept her family life separate to that. My brother and I believed that travel was just a requirement of her day job as an accountant and never second-guessed it. Around the time I was ten, mum bought home a woman and her son. Mum told us not to ask questions, they just needed to stay with us. It was later I learnt that Kate Milligan was my mother's hunting partner and it was from Adam that I learnt of the demons, spirits and evil that walked the earth, just like us. Mum and Kate were furious, but they cooled down after they realized it was inevitable.

Six years after that, both our mothers were killed on a hunting trip. That was the day Adam and I decided it would be us to continue the family business and we never looked back. It was also the day we shared our first, long awaited kiss. That was eight years ago. Fast forward and here I am stuck in this void of not knowing. I have been working on my own for a little while, attempting to track down Adam with no such luck. No one knows where he is. Except for Sam and Dean.


	2. Scar Tissue

Chapter 1-

I swung the door of my 1969 Ford Mustang closed, making the car shudder under the force. Adam loved this car even though it was nearly as old as both of us put together. It was some sort or right of passage for hunters to own great, old cars. It puts the magic in the road trips, especially when there's no where to go after the hunt. Adam would be super pissed with it's current state; food wrappers, papers and maps cluttered the seats and my clothes lined the floor. I started the car and welcomed the blast of warm air that hit my face. As I was about to take off my phone began to ring. Pulling it out of my pocket I checked the caller ID. It was Ash.  
I had befriended Ash during the period of time I spent bumming at Harvelle's. he was a genuine guy, but he really needed something better to do then spend every night at the bar drowning his sorrows with beer.  
"Ash." I said turning the phone on speaker. "Got some good news I suppose?"  
"Sure thing. Guess which favourite brothers of mine happened to turn up at the bar for a drink?" He said smugly.  
"The Hemsworths?" I replied sarcastically.  
"Ha. Ha. Well the boys only here for about a week so you better drive your skinny ass up here fast. You want me to warn them of your arrival?" Ash asked.  
"Nah. I prefer the element of surprise."  
It took about two days of driving and very little sleep to make it to central Nebraska. My music collection was the only thing keeping me sane. As I had been told, my appearance did not match with my taste in music. My playlists could compete with those of any thirty year old, male.  
Through my exhaustion I continued to drive, I couldn't risk losing the chance to come face to face with the Winchester brothers. It had been too long already.

* * *

It was eight at night when I reached Harvelle's Roadhouse. It was such a hotspot for hunters. Being a common face there in recent months, I decided to wait it out in the car; I wanted to lay low. I could see Dean's beloved Impala parked in the corner. Every hunter who knew Dean, knew that car was his pride and joy.  
I waited hours for the boys to emerge. I wanted to give in to my body's temptation to sleep, but if I did, I would be screwed.  
I followed them out to a small, dingy motel. I would much prefer sleep in the car the rest of my life over this place. I hung back in the shadows as they checked in. Even from outside I could see him chatting up the poor girl behind the counter.

* * *

That was an hour ago. I am still trying to build up the courage to go knock on that piss-yellow door. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd be nervous. Finding Adam had never been closer. I got out and made my way to their room. Never had my heart beat so fast, anyone would have thought I'd just ran a marathon. I bought my hand up and banged on the door with my knuckles. It was now or never.  
The door opened and I was welcomed with an interesting look from the eldest Winchester.  
"Hey there." He said leaning up against the door frame, smirking. "Sorry to say, we didn't call in any hookers tonight."  
"I'm not a prostitute you ass." I replied. How could it be after five seconds, this man already pissed me off to the core? "I need your help."  
"And why would we possibly help you?" He asked. Sam came in to view behind Dean. Real subtle, hiding the gun behind his back.  
I slammed my hand up on the door frame, the sleeve of my shirt riding up, the anti-possession tattoo on my wrist purposely visible. Sam lowered the gun.  
"Because I asked for it."  
Dean invited me inside and offered me a beer as I introduced myself and got comfortable on one of the beds in the room. It was a rather demanding task, the mattress beneath me seemed used well beyond it's years.  
Sam turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "How can we help you?" He asked.  
"You can help me get Adam back."

* * *

**And away with chapter one! I hope you enjoyed and will continue to stick around. Please kelt me know what you** think.


	3. Ungodly Hour

**Sorry this short chapter is long overdue, I just have had too many thing going on lately, and my efforts to articulate something worth reading were astonishingly awful. I will try and pick up my game. Please review, with good or bad messages(hopefully good). Thanks all**

* * *

I could tell both Winchester brothers were thrown off course by my plea for help. Their faces painted that picture loud and clear.  
"How much do you know about what happened to Adam?" Sam asked shifting forward in his chair.  
"Not much, to be honest. He told me he was going hunting, he wanted to work alone. We'd been fighting so we agreed it would be good for us to spend some time apart. He didn't come home. It seemed as though he'd dropped off the face of the planet." I explained. I still couldn't understand any of it. Years and not even a call or text. I didn't want to believe the worst, but the odds were not favouring his survival. I saw Sam and Dean exchange uneasy glances. "Please tell me if you know anything."  
Dean walked towards the bed and sat on it's edge.  
"It's difficult to explain." Sam muttered.  
"Jesus Christ. Just tell me! Straight out, clean cut. Where on Earth is Adam?!" Frustrated tears stung my eyes but I blinked them away, knowing I couldn't let my walls down for these two.  
"You wanna know the truth? He's in Hell." Dean said. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Stony silence filled the air.  
"Are you saying he's dead?" My voice cracked as I spoke.  
"Not really. His soul is kind of existing there." Sam said softly.  
"But... How?" I questioned.  
Over the next few hours I learnt all that I needed. That didn't mean I fully understood it. There was a lot of talk of angels, demons and an apocalypse(which made sense now, looking back at that year).  
Adam was in hell, probably- no, definitely- being tortured by Lucifer and Michael, two of the most powerful beings to exist.  
After a few hours of listening to the two Winchesters recount all that happened I spoke up. "So how do we get him out?"  
"You think it's that easy? Just drop in there and pluck him out of the pit?" Dean replied in a awful tone. Sam calmed him.  
"Trust me, if there was a way of getting Adam back, we would have by now." Sam assured me.  
"What about the angel- the one who pulled you out?" I asked. Dean tensed, getting more upset than before.  
"No! It's too dangerous." Dean yelled, angrily. Suddenly a burst of cold air blew through the room, raising goosebumps on my arms. Suddenly a man in a dirty trench coat appeared in the centre of the room. My eyes widened in surprise, my heart skipped a few beats as the very good looking man began to speak.  
"I could not help but over hear your discussion. My apologies." He said turning to me.  
"Um...thanks." I replied nervously, still unsure of who the man, or thing, was.  
"This is Castiel. He's an angel of The Lord, the one who pulled Dean out of Hell." Sam introduced me to Castiel next, then began filling him in.  
"I know Sam. You forget my ability to hear you when I am not in your vicinity." Castiel interrupted. For an angel, he did not have very good manners, yet this seemed like a regular occurrence to Sam and Dean.  
"So then Castiel, are you gonna help me? These two don't seen to be too enthusiastic." I said.  
"It is not up to me." Castiel said, as if it was so obvious, like I should have known. "It's in God's hands."


End file.
